


touch of my hand

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest, freaky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nagisa tosses and turns in his bed, whining in his sleep for how hard it is to find any comfort or a fresh patch to lie on, and then all of a sudden, like a big vacuum of time and space happened, he finds himself looking in a mirror, with the weirdest, and lightest outfit he has ever seen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch of my hand

The heat is too much. It is honestly suffocating. Nagisa tosses and turns in his bed, whining in his sleep for how hard it is to find any comfort or a fresh patch to lie on, and then all of a sudden, like a big vacuum of time and space happened, he finds himself looking in a mirror, with the weirdest, and lightest outfit he has ever seen.

He’s wearing a frilly, cute skirt, pink and white on the edges, a small bust that stretches right around his torso and hips, highlighting just how graceful his form is. His muscly arms are barely covered by a pair of short, puffy sleeves, and there are ribbons in his hair. He knows because he is looking in a mirror, and horrified he observes himself up and down, wondering how he ended up wearing something like that. 

The more he looks, the more he searches for an answer as to why he is dressed like that, his eyes dart to his own hands, with pretty purple, gold and black bracelets jingling at his wrist. And then he runs them up his own thighs, enchanted by the way his fingers delicately touch his own skin, the way his hand disappears under the skirt, between his legs. It is odd, because it does not feel like it is him now palming himself. It feels like someone is guiding his hand, wrapping it around his still soft cock, and keeping it there in a teasing manner. Nagisa puffs out, with warmth and stickiness wrapping him up, and his hips jolt just a little, enough to make him lean forward so that now his other hand is against the cold surface of the mirror. There is nothing behind him, he can only see black reflected at his back, and somehow he cannot turn around, he cannot look for a way out. There is nobody. Just him and himself.

“I’m cute,” he realizes, vainly twisting his hips to show off his thighs to himself. “I’m really cute, yes I am,” he concludes with a happy smile, now too taken by his own reflection.  
His hand slides up and down his erection, fondles his balls, teases all the area around his hole, as he bends forward to reach it. But his eyes never leave the magenta orbs staring back into him, as the mirror reproduces everything he does. He moans, just a little sound getting lost in the void surrounding him, but he also realizes, his voice sounds cute too. He is so cute. “I’m so cute.”  
“So cute,” he repeats to himself, with his eyes darkening. “So sickening, so cute.”  
His blond hair get into his eyes and it prickles, but he does not stop looking at himself masturbate, with his tongue caressing his own lips so intensely he does not even know anymore who’s kissing him, if that is even happening. But he is cute, he is getting himself off, and he looks absolutely gorgeous in a weird, appealing way.   
The heat rises spinning like the blackness around him, and yet the mirror is the only fixated point. When he comes, his semen is spread on his reflected torso, making him look so deliciously dirty.

“You’re such a slut, Nagisa,” he jokes to himself, grinning, before leaning his forehead against the surface. “And so cute,” he breathes once more, looking up at his reflected face, and now there’s his room behind him, he is wearing normal school clothes. Frowning, he turns to look around, but before it disappears from the corner of his eye, his reflection  _winks_  at him.   
Widening his eyes, he turns back again, to inspect it better, but it does not seem to do anything different from what he knows he’s doing. After a few seconds, he decides it is his imagination playing tricks on him. Yeah, after all he has a very vivid one.

When he wakes up, he is drenched in sweat, panting, with his clothes completely wet, and a lump in his boxers. He does not remember his dream, but he is surrounded by a suffocating sense of fear, but arousal too.   
It must’ve been a wet dream that he cannot remember.  
And then he looks over at his bedside table: it’s way too late, and for a second his breath cuts in his lungs. And then he remembers: it’s summer, he’s on holiday. He relaxes, staring at the ceiling. Before getting up, he throws a look at himself in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> So this... happened. It was prompted to me on my Nagisa rp account, so I'm not entirely to blame for it, but I have a thing for making Nagisa crossdress and for really putting Nagisa in sexual situations, plus I love the concept of dreams and weird shit. Also, yeah, I rp selfcest too. Because I really basically ship Nagisa with everybody, including himself. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
